Mungkin Memang Ini Jalannya
by nadyazzahra17
Summary: entah apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat, maaf jika ini menyakitkanmu/Bad summary.


Mungkin Memang Ini Jalannya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warns : ini fic pertama ku maaf jika ooc ,typo & kesalahan lainnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya

Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Pair : shikatema

Summary : entah apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat, maaf jika ini menyakitkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa tidak ada jalan lain? Apa tidak bisa kau memilih untuk tetap disisiku?" mohon temari sembari memegang tangan shikamaru yang notabene kekasihnya. Berharap shikamaru mau mempertimbangkan lagi pilihannya.

"tidak bisa temari, tidak bisa" ucap shikamaru sambil menunduk

"apa kau tak mau memperjuangkan ku? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi hah?!"

"maafkan aku temari, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak"

Mata temari terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih, karena sudah diakhir batas rasa kecewa, temari berlalu meninggalkan shikamaru yang diam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _shikamaru, duduklah" ucap yoshino yg tak lain adalah ibunya_

" _ada apa bu?" tanya shikamaru yang tidak mengerti karna diruang tamu sudah ada paman inoichi dan anaknya ino yg notabene teman semasa kecilnya dulu, serta ayahnya yg duduk dalam diam menunduk._

" _aku dan shikaku serta paman inoichi sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan mu dan ino dalam waktu dekat dan tidak ada bantahan!" ucap yoshino dengan tegas._

" _a..apa? kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini bu? Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat aku cintai" mohon shikamaru_

" _sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun!" ucap sang ibu seraya meninggikan suaranya._

" _ta.. tapi bu..."_

" _harus berapa kali kubilang 'aku tidak menerima bantahan!' apa gadis itu yang membuat mu seperti ini hah? Dia sangat berpengaruh buruk terhadapmu"_

" _ta..ta..tapi ibu..." shikamaru bungkam dia tidak melanjuti ucapannya, karena rasa kecewanya terhadap sang ibu. Diihat sang ayah hanya tertunduk dalam diam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi shikamaru meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokannya harinya di Universitas konohagakuen_

" _oi, mau ikut tidak?"tanya shikamaru kepada kekasihnya yaitu temari._

" _hm, mau kemana?"_

" _cerewet!" ucap shikamaru sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya ketempat yang dituju tanpa menghiraukan protes dari sang kekasih._

 _Sebelum sampai ketempat tujuan mereka berdua dihadang oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah ino teman semasa kecil shikamaru sekaligus calon istri_

" _shikamaru-kun~" panggil ino dengan manja sambil memeluk lengan shikamaru._

 _Temari hanya menatap bingung pada kejadian yang sedang berlangsung itu_

" _apa yang kau lakukan ino?!" protes shikamaru sembari berusaha melepaskan pegangan ino._

" _ayolah~ kau ini kasar sekali, aku kan calon istrimu!" ucap ino sambil memasang wajah cemberut_

" _A..apa? ca..calon istri?" tanya temari dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tak percaya_

" _te..temari aku bisa jelaskan ini." Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan apa yg terjadi_

 _Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan shikamaru terlebih dahulu temari dengan cepat meninggalkan shikamaru dan ino_

 _Temari pov_

' _apa-apaan ini aku sungguh ta percaya, kenapa shikmaru bisa bersikap seperti terhadapku' batin shikamaru berteriak memanggilku namun tidak ku sakit, sangat sakit._

 _Setelah kejadian itu hubungan ku dengan shikmaru makin renggang, sementara itu ino makin lengket dengan suatu saat shikamaru mencoba mendekatiku guna menjelaskan apa yg sedang terjadi tapi aku selalu menghindar , entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat ingin untuk berbaikan dengannya, tapi tubuhku berkata lain, dengan sendirinya tubuhku selalu berusaha menghindar darinya_

Normal pov

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg menarikku, aku sungguh takut, tapi ketika tahu siapa yang mencoba menculikku itu aku hanya diam, kenapa? Karena dia shikamaru orang yang telah membuat hatiku hancur.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya temari dingin

"tolong dengarkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu, aku sungguh mencintaimu, orang tua ku menjodohkan ku dengan ino, maaf.." jelas shikamaru sambil menunduk

"apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan? apa tidak ada jalan lain? Apa tidak bisa kau memilih untuk tetap disisiku?" mohon temari sembari memegang tangan shikamaru yang notabene kekasihnya. Berharap shikamaru mau mempertimbangkan lagi pilihannya.

"tidak bisa temari, tidak bisa" ucap shikamaru sambil menunduk

"apa kau tak mau memperjuangkan ku? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi hah?!"

"aku mencintaimu! maafkan aku temari, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak"

Mata temari terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih, karena sudah diakhir batas rasa kecewa, temari berlalu meninggalkan shikamaru yang diam mematung.

'mungkin memang ini jalannya'

 **The end**

Ini fict pertama saya, maaf jika setting tempat dan waktunya tidak jelas, mohon reviewnya jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa membuat fict yang lebih bagus dari ini hehe...


End file.
